To Meet You Again
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [SanaYuki Fic][Rikkai]¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes esperar en una tarde de lluvia? Cualquiera podría apostar que lo menos probable sería reecotrarte por accidente con quien desde hace siete años que no te vez. Lean, aseguro que no se arrepentiran.
1. Reencuentros

**To Meet You Again**

**Capitulo Uno: **_**Reencuentros.**_

__

__

La lluvia había caído tan de pronto como un inesperado mal presagio. Todo se había vuelto completamente gris, aunque claro, cosas como esas no le importaban. En esa época del año, como normalmente ocurría en todo lugar, las lluvias de temporada acometían como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en la piel de manera suave para resbalar sobre de esta. Paraíso de la frescura y la melancolía.

Su cabeza abría podido presagiar, si realmente hubiera querido, que después de aquella ligera llovizna pararía un poco aquella ola de calor que también era propia en esa época del año, asentaría el polvo en el piso, y retoñaría las flores retrasadas que permanecían semi muertas en sus capullos, dando un aspecto más vio a la antigua capital. Pero no cuido de ello.

Apenas había salido del aeropuerto, se hubo dirigido al estacionamiento del mismo y recogido su auto, pagando por la semana que este hubo estado abandonado ahí. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja mirando por el retrovisor un momento. Había comenzado a hacer un poco de frío, y aunque su valija (una pequeña maleta deportiva auspiciada por su patrocinador) estaba en el asiento de a lado, se negó a sacar la sudadera, tampoco se le ocurrió encender la calefacción del auto.

A primera instancia, parecía ser un día tedioso, y lo más probable es que así sería.

…hasta que le vio.

En el gentío que se formaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, aglomerándose para esperar un taxi, sobresalía una cara vagamente conocida, pero no lo supo hasta que se acercó lo suficiente, andando despacio para no atropellar a nadie (odiaba pasar por esa parte del aeropuerto, cuando la gente cruzaba sin consideración, o se colocaba en medio de la calle para tener mayor visibilidad).

Un hombre alto (por ello, fue más fácil verle) vistiendo una pesada gabardina marrón que le protegía a medias de la pequeña tempestad repentina que había cernido su fuerza contra aquella parte de la ciudad, estaba parado ahí. Tenia el cabello medianamente largo peinado hacia atrás, más, por el efecto de la lluvia, el gel se había ablandado dejando escapar ligeros flequillos que se iban hacia el frente, sobre su rostro serio, impasible como otrora. De hecho, eran esas mismas facciones las que le hicieron reconocerle.

¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Se sonrió andando más despacio aún, acercándose para aparcar a su lado. Él no le miró, o al menos fingió no hacerlo, manteniendo la mirada firme hacia el horizonte, esperando su turno para abordar alguno de aquellos burdos taxis.

-¿Te llevo?.

El hombre no contestó, su mirada continuó al frente. No hubo vacilación en sus ojos que los desviara a intentar mirarle siquiera. Como una estatua, mas es no le preocupó para nada, ni lo frustró en absoluto. Sólo repitió la pregunta de un modo más suave, y como lo esperó, la respuesta fue la misma.

Se preguntó un instante si no había cambiado para nada, pero cayó en cuenta de que no era así. Hace años, estando en la secundaria y bajo una situación como aquella, él otro le habría ignorado la primera vez, y a la segunda habría volteado pidiendo de una amble pero ruda manera, que se desvaneciera.

Preguntó una tercera vez para ver que pasaba, pero el otro se mantuvo igual. Los labios permanecieron cerrados. Los cláxones comenzaron a sonar, pero no hizo el menos caso, en un instante, fuera de su control y para su entera sorpresa, se sintió desesperado porque le mirase, y más, por escuchar su voz.

Ya, la última vez en la que se hubieran visto, tenía una voz de adulto. Esta la había acompañado desde la secundaria, haciendo que le confundieran con un hombre mayor cuando apenas tenía quince años. Para sus diecinueve, que fue la última vez en la que se hubieran visto, le consideraban como todo un señor, mientras a él lo seguían tratando como a un delicado muchachillo, muy a pesar de que no lo era.

Se desesperó. El tráfico detrás de él no dejaba de pitar y la necesidad de moverse se había convertido en algo primordial. Y el hombre, con su mirada aún al frente, impávido ante el griterío, los ruidos, los claxon y las exasperantes groserías, no se había movido, ni mirado, ni exhalado una sola palabra hacia él o a otro.

-Sanada ¿Te llevo?

No pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa que la estatua de carne profesó ante la pronunciación de su apellido, impactado porque le conociera, lo único que le dio un vago indicio de su alteración, fue que el cuerpo, rígido como una dura piedra, se relajó para contraerse de inmediato de en algo mucho más apretada. Fue entonces que, agachando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de automóvil, le miró por primera vez.

-¿Yukimura?

El aludido sonrió de buena gana y le señaló el asiento contiguo al suyo con un ademán de cabeza. Sanada asintió y sus ojos viajaron a su lado, dejando ver una maleta negra de tamaño regular. Su brazo viajó hacia atrás, levantando el seguro de la puerta trasera y la abrió para que Genichirou dejara su maleta. Una vez hecho eso y cerrado la puerta, arrojó su propia valija atrás sin ceremonia alguna, dando el espacio libre para que Sanada entrara en el asiento de copiloto.

El pelinegro se apresuró a entrar y una vez acomodado, el auto arrancó a toda prisa, dejando de obstruir el tráfico y desviándose por algún camino aledaño para dejar de escuchar más rápido las protestas de la gente.

…

El camino que los llevaría a la ciudad fue silencioso por un momento en el que se inspeccionaron mutuamente intentando ser discretos. ¿Cuánto habían cambiado en apenas siete años? El tiempo había sido benevolente, de eso estaban seguros, pues, a sus veintiséis años, parecía que tenían muchos menos, o al menos, eso pensó Sanada de Yukimura.

Seiichi se veía increíblemente joven. Con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, dejando que un par de mechones le enmarcaran el rostro de manera delicada con sus ligeras ondulaciones. Su cuerpo, un poco menos pequeño que antaño, mostraba a trabes de la ropa casual que vestía ahora, unos trabajados músculos, producto lógico del entrenamiento diario. Su piel ya no era pálida, sino que había tornado un ligero color bronceado haciendo que se rompiera un poco la ilusión de ser transparente con la que le burlaron durante la secundaria y preparatoria. Su rostro había tomado unas facciones maduras, deshaciendo también aquellas bromas en la escuela media en las que decían que Yukimura era simplemente una mujer con pene.

Él, en cambio, había crecido y no era de extrañar que fuera común que lo confundieran con una persona mayor. Sus hombros y su espalda se habían ensanchado un poco más a raíz de sus entrenamientos con la espada durante todos esos años, y medía casi dos metros. Su quijada se había hecho más ancha también. El puente en su nariz también se había hecho más rígido, aunque, pese a lo tosco que pudo haber sido, se había hecho una línea más estética encajando perfecto en ese rostro serio. Se había dejado crecer el pelo para poder tener un look más juvenil, peinándolo hacia atrás intentando no parecer tan viejo, sólo un elegante hombre de negocios. También estaba seguro que aunque sus manos no sufrían aún los signos de la vejes, estas también se habían tornado grandes, de hecho, ahora que miraba la propia reposando en su muslo y comparar la de Seiichi, que tomaba ocasionalmente la palanca de velocidades, la suya podría atrapar cualquiera de las de Yukimura sin ningún problema, pues estas sólo eran normales de dedos un poco largos. Miró su piel. Era menos bronceada de lo que lo fue en la secundaria, logrando un aspecto algo pálido dadas las horas interminables atrapado en la oficina y de junta en junta sin poder salir al sol. Al menos las marcas de la edad no habían comenzado a formarse aún.

¿Qué había sido de su vida¿Qué había sido de la Seiichi?

Por lo que sabía, por periódicos y ocasionalmente de Renji, a Yukimura le iba muy bien en el abierto de Tennis. Su carrera como un profesional en ese deporte, para su experiencia, era como haber alcanzado la maestría. Con un talento nato había escalado de lugar en lugar hasta colocarse en los favoritos. Con su rápida técnica y su duro contraataque, combinado con la suavidad de sus movimientos, muchos lo consideraban un As. Si bien Echizen era aún considerado "_El Príncipe del Tennis_", Yukimura era catalogado como "_El Duque_", por su elegancia y delicadeza al jugar. Por lo que recordaba, Seiichi contaba con dos o tres copas que lo avalaban como el mejor de Wimbledon y un par más el abierto de Australia, tenido una excelente participación en la Copa Davis, y más todavía en las Master Series que se daban por todo el mundo.

Y eso era una reseña corta. Si hubiera seguido coleccionando las revistas referentes al tennis, como había hecho desde que se recordaba como un mocoso, habría sabido muchísimo más, pero había tenido que cambiar su apego a ellas por coleccionar otro tipo de revistas, llenando sus estanterías con aburridas revistas de contaduría y administración, libros de producción y bitácoras. Su vida era un asco a comparación de la maravillosa que debía ser la de su antiguo capitán.

-¿Y a donde te llevo?

Sanada salio de su ensimismo de una forma abrupta, justo a tiempo para impedir compadecerse de sí mismo.

-¿Eh?.

Yukimura sonrió, ese era el antiguo Genichirou que se perdía en sus pensamientos inesperadamente, él mismo que te miraba con una mal disimulada ingenuidad mientras intentaba entender el comentario que se había perdido o al que no había encontrado el segundo sentido. Ese era el pequeño Sanada perdido entre un mar de comentarios que no entendía y buscaba entender para estar acorde a los demás. Un niño en una conversación de adultos. Un adulto intentando comprender los balbuceos de niños. Un total y completo Genichirou Sanada.

-Un hotel está bien. –Y ahora el perdido entre su tren de pensamientos había sido él, que había mostrado una cara igual de ingenua que la de su amigo de antaño, pero Seiichi, a diferencia de Sanada, se recuperaba más rápidamente.

-¿Un hotel? Si necesitas donde hospedarte, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento – Las palabras salieron abruptas de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas, algo muy impropio de él, quien si bien, no planeaba con un calculo frío cada una de sus acciones, estas sí estaban pensadas por un mínimo de anticipación, olvidando por completo esos días tranquilos y absolutamente solitarios que había venido saboreando desde el avión, hastiado de la gente durante su ultimo comercial en Roma.

-No podría, pero te lo agradezco.-Sanada se disculpó, negándose a la proposición.

-Insisto.- Increíblemente sus palabras y acciones continuaron con su terquedad. El que Genichirou aceptara se convirtió en un capricho repentino que le oprimía el pecho cada que éste dijo que no.

Sanada se negó al menos unas seis veces, y justamente esas fueron las partes en las Seiichi sintió fragmentarse su corazón. Eran amigos ¿No? Era natural que se ofreciera a ayudarle, y debía ser también natural el que Genichirou aceptara de buena gana.

-No quiero causarte molestias ni incomodidades.

Exactamente después de que esto abandonara la boca del moreno, Yukimura detuvo el auto. Las llantas rechinaron y Sanada se fue hacia delante. De no haber sido por el cinturón de seguridad, su cabeza había estrellado contra el parabrisas y agradeció entonces por llevarlo puesto. Yukimura le miró atentamente con esas cristalinas pupilas azules suyas de manera impresionada.

Al menos, y tal vez para el pesar de Genichirou, la manera de manejar de Yukimura no había cambiado para nada. Desde esa vez en la que aprendieron juntos en el auto de la madre de Yanagi, hasta ahora, pareciera que habían pasado al menos dos minutos.

-No causaras molestias ni me incomodarás. Me sentiré terriblemente insultado si no aceptas quedarte en mi apartamento.

Sanada tragó saliva disimuladamente, la voz autoritaria con el que había hablado le había hecho recobrar la antigua costumbre de permanecer callado ante la rabia de su ex capitán. Y ante toda protesta, de su boca, al igual que antaño, sólo salió un firme, pero sumiso: -Si.

…

A pesar de que Kyoto no era un lugar relativamente pequeño, Sanada resintió enormemente el largo tiempo en el que tardaron en llegar al lugar donde Yukimura residía, y no pudo estar menos que impresionado al mirar el interior del mismo. Si ya de por sí, por fuera, podía verse como un elegante y frívolo edificio de arquitectura Occidental, contrastante con el enorme tradicionalismo que Kyoto representaba, el departamento era no sólo amplio, sino pulcro y acogedor de un aspecto europeo que tantas veces había visto en revistas de negocios, y si bien no había una cantidad exagerada de muebles, esto daba un aspecto más sencillo y menos asfixiante que después, por boca de Akaya, supo que era el mentado minímalismo.

-¿Y bien? Te gusta. –Seiichi le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro cuando pasó junto a su estática persona, que sostenía su maleta obstruyendo la puerta. Luego se adelantó, tomó unas cartas que se amontonaban en una mesa del teléfono y las revistó con parsimonia en lo que Genichirou salía de su asombro. Se sintió satisfecho. La cara que había puesto su antiguo compañero realmente no tenía precio, y por egocéntrico que resultase el sentimiento que hinchaba su pecho hasta sentirse con ánimo de pavonearse, se sentía bien. Por ello, mostrando una falsa humildad habló como si su departamento no fuera más que un diminuto departamento de universitario. –Es algo pequeño, lo sé. Pero vivo solo y no necesito gran cosa. Ya sabes, cobijo, comida y techo nada más.

Sanada ladeó la cabeza haciendo que el pelo se le amontonara el cabello hacía la izquierda. Había comenzado a salir poco a poco de ese asombro para perderse en las palabras de su anfitrión, creyendo, obviamente en esa modestia personificada como si esta fuera real.

-Es muy amplio. – Dijo, levantando su maleta y entrando al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego dobló el cuerpo hasta lograr una perfecta escuadra de noventa grados. Yukimura tuvo la impresión de que si el hombre hubiera podido, hubiera doblado el cuerpo hasta que su frente hubiera tocado sus rodillas. –Realmente te agradezco que me albergues aquí.

Intentaré ser breve con mis asuntos para no causarte molestias innecesarias y retirarme lo más prontamente posible.

Yukimura se sintió culpable. La manera formal en la que Sanada le hablaba y ese tono en su voz de profundo agradecimiento le hicieron un piquete en el corazón, como si le zurcieran lentamente con una aguja.

-Te dije ya que no es una molestia y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites –reprochó, haciendo una seña con la mano para que Genichirou le siguiera. –. Te mostraré tu cuarto. -Sanada le siguió como un perro faldero, exactamente igual a como lo hizo en la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, intentando disimular la sonrisa agradecida que peleaba por hacerse notar en su rostro.

Anduvieron por el vestíbulo, y de ahí al amplio comedor, después por un pasillo con tres puertas. Dos estaban frente a frente, y la última era el final del pasillo. Seiichi se detuvo y abrió una de las que se daban la cara.

-Esta será tu habitación. –Declaró. Sanada asintió agradecido, tal vez conciente de que dar las gracias con palabras a cada momento, era algo muy molesto. –Esta de enfrente es la mía y la del final es el cuarto de baño. Ahora ve y acomoda tus cosas, que yo iré a hacer lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias. –Seiichi negó con la cabeza. Entonces Sanada entró en el cuarto que Yukimura le hubo proporcionado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el tenista se retiró a su propia habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta, se recargó en esta y suspiró de una manera larga y silenciosa. La parte posterior de su cabeza se deslizó hacia abajo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y luego se dio la vuelta, pegando su frente con la madera.

¿Qué había estado pensando?

Se sintió estúpidamente tonto e idiotamente feliz.

Por muchos años había extrañado a sus compañeros sin poder seguirle la pista a ninguno hasta ahora a excepción de Akaya que se había convertido también en un profesional en el deporte, y a Renji, que se había convertido en el manager y medico de éste. De vez en cuando, cuando coincidían en algún torneo, se reunían e iban al bar a tomar algunas copas. Charlaban un rato y regresaban al hotel. De ahí en fuera, jamás supo de los demás.

Se sintió más culpable ahora que cuando se portó "modesto" con Genichirou.

Ello se debía a causa de su poco interés. Bien pudo haber preguntado a Renji en un millar de ocasiones, pero de su boca sólo se desprendieron palabras referentes al tennis. Cosas sobre como mejorar los detalles de un saque o como lograr más potencia al hacer un Smash. Basura. ¿Qué le habría costado preguntar en alguna platica casual que es lo que había sido de Jackal¿Marui había conseguido terminar su carrera en ingeniaría robótica¿O en que país estaba Niou¿Yagyuu a que se dedicaba ahora¿Donde estaba Sanada?

No. Todo su mundo había seguido girando en torno al tenis, y ocasionalmente, cuando se sentía sólo, se acordaba que había más mundo fuera de las canchas, que existía más gente aparte de sus rivales y que el tiempo, inevitablemente, no dejaba de andar.

No es que fuera un ermitaño, claro estaba. Una buena parte de su éxito como tenista era no sólo su talento, sino su sociabilidad. Más este era un talento hueco. Casi todo consistía en sonreír en las reuniones, hacer plática con los grandes organizadores de torneos y ser amable con la gente en general.

Suspiró aún más hondamente y se despegó de la puerta dirigiéndose a la cama, a donde arrojó su maleta y buscó ropa más cómoda en el armario. Se desnudó e inmediatamente se cambió con unos pants y una playera de algodón ligera y salió a la sala.

Para cuando Sanada hubo salido de la habitación, Yukimura no se dio cuenta. Esto le dio la oportunidad al pelinegro para poder observarle por la espalda, mientras le dedicaba tiempo al cuidado de sus plantas en el pequeño vivero construido en un rincón de la estancia. De frente había un enorme ventanal que medía más de la mitad de la pared y a un lado otra ventana más pequeña, con un balcón. Una enorme planta trepadora se había apoderado de parte del muro del vivero, por lo que se apreciaba una pequeña naturaleza salvaje y exótica en una de las representaciones de la frívola modernidad.

Se acercó a Seiichi llevando su pesada gabardina con él, sintiéndose un poco cohibido en interrumpir la probable rutina diaria del otro hombre, quien, aún sin advertir de su presencia, regaba con una pequeña regadera de metal una alargada y profunda maceta rectangular de barro, donde crecían pequeñas matas verdes agrupadas en una fila.

-Yukimura.- comenzó. El mencionado volteó a verle y Sanada se sintió un poco decepcionado de no haberle visto saltar asustado por lo repentino de su presencia. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros y continuó caminado hacia él - ¿Dónde puedo colgar esto?

-¡OH¡Lo había olvidado! –Seiichi caminó rápidamente hasta Sanada, dejando en una mesita de herramientas la regadera que había tenido en las manos. –No he terminado de mostrarte la casa.

Yukimura le arrebató el abrigo y le mostró el lugar. –Allá arriba está el estudio. –señaló un una escalera que llevaba a una plataforma sobre el lado izquierdo de la sala, donde, desde abajo, podían apreciarse un par de libreros y lo que parecía ser el respaldo de un sillón apoyado en la barandilla que cercaba la plataforma.

Lo guió entonces hasta la cocina que se dejaba ver a través de la barra que la separaba del comedor. Era una cocina muy completa, y por el medio minuto en el que permaneciera en ella, se preguntó si Yukimura cocinaba a menudo. Al final de la cocina había otra puerta que se confundía con una de las refinadas alacenas. Yukimura le llevó ahí. Ese era otro cuarto más, un tanto pequeño, pero donde cabían bien la lujosa lavadora y secadora con las que Seiichi disponía, habiendo también una cuerda de tendido con unos ganchos aún colgando. El peliazul colgó ahí la húmeda gabardina y le tomó de la muñeca para mostrarle el resto de la casa, desde los sencillos baños de los cuartos, que contaban con sólo una regadera, retrete, lavabo y espejo. Hasta la alacena en la que guardaba los vinos.

Aunque claro, lo que más le impresionó (además de la cancha de tennis tras del edificio, exclusiva para sus residentes), fue el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo, que sin ningún alarde, era un verdadero cuarto de baño.

De hecho, y haciendo memoria, Sanada jamás había visto un baño tan grande, de un tamaño aún mayor a las habitaciones que ellos ocupaban, este tenía una tina donde fácil podrían caber de tres a cuatro personas, una sección para lavarte antes de entrar a esta, una pared de espejo, un gran armario en la entrada con cajones y compartimientos llenos de lociones, toallas, estropajos, extravagancias; y mucho espacio para andar. Ese parecía ser el lugar de la casa que rompía más el aire del minímalismo europeo que supone debía tener.

Ese departamento era muy extraño, pero sin duda acorde a la lo que recordaba de la personalidad de su capitán, lleno de detalles que lo hacían ser él (tales como el vivero o el extenso baño donde uno podía estar cómodo y relajado por horas), con sus tres baños y medio (este ultimo que encontró después por su cuenta cerca de la estancia, para los temporales invitados), su pared llena de trofeos en la parte alta, donde su estudio se encontraba y la cancha de tenis.

Pero…

Era algo solitario.

Un espacio excesivamente grande para una sola persona. Por un momento pensó que no era algo que realmente valiera la pena ¿De que valía todo eso? No estaba seguro, después de todo, el gusto se rompe en géneros, y a lo mejor, ese era el gusto de Yukimura, un espacio enorme para él sólo, libre de claustrofobias.

Se acercó a él, que nuevamente regaba la maceta rectangular con una mirada suave. Ese parecía su pequeño rincón de cielo dentro de su gran espacio de paraíso. No tenía ánimo de preguntar, pero el recordar como hacia mucho tiempo éste tenía un pequeño huerto en su jardín, le hizo animarse un poco, para ver si hablaban de viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué es eso? –señaló la maceta. Yukimura le miró, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Son Zanahorias. –Le dijo, escarbando ligeramente con un dedo alrededor de una de las matas para que Sanada pudiera ver el entronque naranja que crecía hacia abajo. Luego de eso la conversación cesó. No sé le ocurrió que preguntar, además de señalar las flores para que Seiichi le dijera que era. Miró a su reloj. Era ya de noche, ocho y media, según las manecillas. – Prepararé algo de comer.-se ofreció Seiichi, Sanada asintió sin ofrecerse a cocinar nada.

-Déjame entonces invitarte a desayunar mañana.

Seiichi asintió, no sintiéndose capaz de rechazar la oferta de su amigo. Luego dio media vuelta y caminó a la cocina – Toma un baño y ponte cómodo en lo que la preparo, te llamaré cuando esté todo listo.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

…

Para aquello de las nueve y cuarto, Yukimura terminó la cena. Se lavó las manos, sirvió los platos y colocó una botella de vino en un cubo con hielos que puso sobre una base en el centro de la mesa.

La lasaña se enfriaría si no comían rápido, aunque la ensalada no importaba. Afortunadamente para él, encontró que la señora que hacía la limpieza una vez por semana había ido de compras y había llenado su alacena de cosas frescas. Eso le había ahorrado el romperse la cabeza para hacer algo con pocos ingredientes, aun sin esa cena era sencilla, había colocado todo con un ambiente elegante, casi romántico, aunque adjudicaba eso a la costumbre de que, cada que cocinara para dos, era para las cenas que preparaba a sus ocasionales parejas.

Se llevó un mechón de pelo tras de la cara y guardó el delantal, disponiéndose a llamar a Sanada, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó su voz después de un ligero tecleo armónico en su celular. Abrió la puerta a pesar de que eso era un acto de mala educación y le miró sentado en la cama que se encontraba en el centro. Dándole la espalda, vestido con un pants azul marino y una playera blanca. Su cabello mojado estaba libre del gel, yéndose hacia delante en gruesos mechones que se pegaban al cuello de Genichirou, más oscuros del negro mismo que eran, escurriéndose sobre la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros, transparentando con ello la espalda y parte de las costillas. Tenía el cuerpo inclinado cuando hacia al frente, sosteniéndolo con un brazo que se doblaba en escuadra sobre sus muslos.

-Sí madre, he llegado bien.-gesticuló sin darse cuenta de que Yukimura le miraba. –No, todo está bien, no te preocupes.

Seiichi sonrió en son de burla oyendo los monosílabos o pequeñas oraciones que Sanada le contestaba a su madre, riéndose interior mente por descubrir que al parecer, el kendoka aún vivía con sus padres, más se reprendió mentalmente recordando que la familia de Genichirou era muy unida, por lo que lo más probables es que aquello fuera común. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia un buró de la habitación, donde había un cuaderno de notas y una pluma en su cajón. Escribió con calma sobre una hoja en blanco y con una total parsimonia avanzó hacia Sanada, rodeando la cama.

-La reunión es en dos días… -Cortó de pronto a los monosílabos. – Mmjjm..No madre…Estoy quedándome en casa de un amigo… ¿Quién? …¿Recuerdas a Yukimura Seiichi?...Ajá…sí, él….no te preocupes, le daré tus saludos.

_-¡Papá!_

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies. Ahora, más cerca de Genichirou, podía escucharse débilmente las voces al otro lado de la línea.

Sanada frunció el ceño, Yukimura continuó la marcha.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –regañó, a pesar de que su voz fue la más blanda que jamás le había escuchado Seiichi. –Ya son las nueve y media, se supone que a las ocho es tu hora de ir a la cama.

_-Quería escuchar la voz de papá…_-la suave vocecilla chilló a través del celular de forma tenue. _-¿Estás bien¿Cuando vuelves?¿Me traerás algo? Di que sí…Di que sí…_

Sanada asintió afirmando la petición, aún si por el teléfono no pudieran ver su gesto. –Bien, ve a dormir y pásame de nuevo a la abuela. Te quiero.

-Ejem…er…Sanada. –Yukimura se sentó junto al susodicho, contrario de lo que pensó (o esperó) este no se mostró enfadado, la sonrisa de haber escuchado la voz de la niña aún permanecía en su cara. Seiichi aprovechó eso para entregarle el papel que tenía. –Dáselo a tu madre, son la dirección y el teléfono del apartamento, por cualquier eventualidad. La cena está lista, pero tomate tú tiempo.

Genichirou tomó el papel justo cuando su madre tomaba el auricular en la otra línea, por ello, mientras Yukimura se levantaba de la cama, el kendoka le tomó del brazo y gesticuló un _"gracias" _casi mudo, soltándole después de manera lenta -¿Sí¿Madre¿Tienes en donde apuntar?...

Eso fue lo único que escuchó Yukimura antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Metería la lasaña al horno y guardaría los hielos del vino, que seguramente estarían a punto de hacerse agua ahora.

Y, mientras caminaba por el pasillo revisando su propio reloj de pulsera, cayó en cuenta de una estupidez. Llevaba conviviendo con su amigo al menos de cinco a seis horas y no había más que hablado de trivialidades. Se supone que cuando los amigos se reencuentran, lo primero que hacen es hablar de lo que ha sido de sus vidas.

Se reprochó mentalmente abriendo la puertezuela del horno con la lasaña a una de sus manos. Y justo cuando iba a meter el cubo al congelador, una mano grande, casi sobre la suya, tomó el recipiente jalándolo hacia fuera.

-Gracias. ¿Cenamos?

La voz de Sanada se escurrió hasta sus oídos, donde sus palabras cayeron como un agradable golpe en el estomago.

-Bien. –Fue toda su respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Siento que es mucho, pero también quiero practicar a escribir largo y tendido. Ojalá les haya gustado. A mi me encanta exhibir de esta pareja.

Por lo que puedo decir del fic es que la mitad está escrita en un cuaderno y la otra mitad en mi cabeza. Aún así, acepto comentarios. Dentro de poco apareceran más personajes.

Un saludo, beso, abrazo y sobre todo un GRACIAS enorme a FalseMoon por ser mi beta nuevamente, siento que te causo muchas molestias (aunque suene como a Sanada xD) y por ello te recompensaré con YanaKiri.

Es todo. Nos vemos.

Deje Review por favor, nada les cuesta.


	2. Do you remember when?

**To Meet You Again**

_**Capitulo Dos: **__**Do you remember when...?**_

Entre los dos acomodaron todo para pasar a la merecida cena, cambiando de lugar las cosas del extenso comedor para al menos seis personas, al pequeño desayunador en la cocina, para que la cena fuera algo más traquido y menos formal.

Todo aquello era como una especie de comicidad tras de otra. Los platos de la lasaña seguían siendo los mismos, pero habían optado por colocar la ensalada en platos más sencillos, los manteles finos habían sido cambiados por unos de mimbre más humildes, y el vino, por más que fuera de una cosecha lejana y exquisita, había sido servida en vasos de platico perdiendo toda la elegancia. Sanada mismo, vestido de una manera cómoda con sus pants azules y su playera de algodón, llevaba puestos los elegantes zapatos con los que había llegado.

Aunque nada de eso era importante.

Yukimura cortaba la lasaña sin ceremonia e introduciendo el pedazo en su boca, pensó con cuidado las palabras que podría usar, masticando lentamente para hacer más tiempo. No había razón de ello, por supuesto, la situación era bastante simple, más con lo reciente se sentía un tanto cohibido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en estos siete años? Supe que has ganado un par de copas en Wimbledon.

Sanada le miraba atentamente después de haber formulado primero la pregunta. Él había preferido preguntar primero y masticar después.

El tenista suspiró haciendo su cabello hacia atrás, a pesar que este siempre volvía al frente para enmarcar su cara. – No ha sido la gran cosa como cualquiera podría imaginar. Sí, me dedico a lo que quiero, pero mi vida es andar de viaje. –Lo pensó un poco antes de agregar. – Lo cual tampoco es malo ¿recuerdas en la secundaria que a veces decía que quería irme de tour por el mundo? Esto es casi lo mismo, igual, entre entrenamientos y partidos, siempre me da tiempo de ir a visitar los atractivos de la ciudad. Mi cuarto está lleno de recuerdos y souvenirs. De vez en cuando me encentro con Akaya y Renji, además de Tezuka, Atobe y Ryoma y de ese chico de la Hyotei, el que usaba gorra y jugaba dobles… -Hizo una pausa para pensar con un dedo en la barbilla -… ¡Shishido!

-Supongo que debe ser entretenido.

-No es tan grandioso vivir de tu pasión, pues a veces deja de serlo.- Interiormente, y aunque le gustaba hablar de tenis, Yukimura se sintió frustrado. No era momento para eso. El asunto era ponerse al corriente. Suspiró disimuladamente, tal vez podría desviar la plática poco a poco hasta saber más de Sanada. -¿Qué hay con tu vida? Veo que ya tienes hijos. -…tal vez no tenía suficiente paciencia como para esperar.

Genichirou sonrió, metiendo otro pedazo de pasta en su boca, dándose tiempo para contestar.

-En realidad tengo sólo una hija. –respondió con voz neutra, a pesar de que la sonrisa se le hizo más larga. –Se llama Hanako, pronto cumplirá cuatro años.

-¡Oh! Vaya. Sinceramente jamás te imaginé con hijos. Ha de ser una niña preciosa.

-Lo es. Tampoco me imaginé jamás con hijos tampoco, aunque siempre supe que tendría. Es parte del proceso. Cuando niño deseé tener hijos varones. Esto se salió un poco de mis planes.

Las palabras casi frías de Sanada confundieron un poco a Yukimura, pero no dijo nada. Realmente no estaba seguro de recordar realmente eso de creer aquello de los hijos y Sanada. Después de todo, recordaba a al menos unas tres o cuatro novias que el Kendoka tuvo en la adolescencia, y éste le contó del inicio de su vida sexual cuanto tenían diecisiete años, un año después de que él mismo iniciara la suya. En ese entonces, si hubo albergado alguna vez el pensamiento de que Genichirou era inimaginable con pequeños retoños, se rompió hasta olvidarse por completo del tema.

De todas maneras, eso era algo lógico. Lo más probable es que la mayoría de los de su generación estuvieran casados, con hijos, y cuentas por pagar. Él, posiblemente, era uno de los pocos que seguían disfrutando de su soltería y su falta de responsabilidades para con una familia propia. Extrañamente el pensamiento de ello no le trajo un sentimiento de solitaria fatalidad, sino de un alivio repentino.

- ¿Qué me dices de tu esposa? Debe ser una mujer entusiasta y generosa para soportar ese carácter duro que a veces cargas contigo –comentó, intentando bromear para suavizar la pregunta, inmediatamente después comió un bocado de lasaña.

-Soy viudo.

Yukimura se atragantó al escuchar la seca respuesta de Sanada, quien mantuvo los ojos fijos en su plato, cortando con cuidado otro pedazo de la comida en el. Seiichi no sabía a que agradecer más. A Genichirou que no le había prestado atención al atragantarse, o a haber comido algo sólido, en lugar de dar un sobo a su vino, que seguro hubiera escupido hacia la cara de su invitado.

-Lo siento tanto.-Dijo con un aire recuperado, aún si Sanada no volvió a mirarle. Yukimura calculó que la muerte de su esposa debía haber sido hacía ya algún tiempo, pues Sanada parecía calmado, comiendo con parsimonia la lasaña y un poco de ensalada. Aunque ¿Cuándo Sanada no había sido así? El alterarle era una tarea realmente difícil, por no decir casi imposible. En la secundaria había cosas que ciertamente lo enfurecían, y podría notarse a leguas, pero de ello, a desesperarse, llorar, o mostrar alguna otra clase de gesto (fuera de levantar la voz o abofetear al infractor (que casi siempre era Kirihara)) no era más que una fantasía ilusa.

-A pesar de que digas eso sólo por cortesía, te lo agradezco.

Yukimura se hizo para atrás en su silla, encontrado el tope en el respaldo. Las palabras de Sanada le habían sorprendido. El Sanada que conocía se quedaría callado y agradecería su pésame.

-En verdad lo siento, Sanada.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no te esfuerces. Sé que todos dicen eso por obligación. Yo mismo lo hago siempre.

Seiichi asintió con ello, no queriendo tocar el tema otra vez a pesar de morir de curiosidad por saber más de aquella desgraciada afortunada que había logrado pescar a Sanada. También se había preguntado el como lo había hecho.

A Genichirou ciertamente le gustaban las chicas lindas, como a todo el mundo, pero era extraño que alguna en especial le llamara la atención. Así había pasado con las novias que él le había conocido, y todas tenían algo especial que las caracterizara. La primera, si recordaba bien, Genichirou le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello largo y negro, así como sus formas corteses, como si hubiera sido educada a la antigua, al igual que él. La siguiente, si mal no recordaba, era muy parecida a la primera, con un carácter más extrovertido y una sonrisa que, si debía admitir, era más que hermosa. Ella fue la primera en la vida de Sanada, si hablaban de sexo. Pero todo acabó cuando ella le dejó por otro. Así que las dos siguientes dejaron de ser como el clásico estereotipo japonés. Sus ojos eran más grandes y con rasgos algo toscos, como las mujeres de occidente. Pero de ellas no recordaba demasiado. Jamás le importaron en realidad, sólo las trataba por ser novias de el pelinegro, y de todas formas, siempre terminaba odiándolas ¿Para que preocuparse ahora?

Lo cierto era que, aún si su boca moría por hablar del tema y todo lo que conllevaba. Terminaron hablando de otras cosas.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?

-Soy administrador en una empresa de tecnología.

-Aaaaaaaaaah…que interesante. – Intentó que sus palabras mostraran el interés que Sanada merecía, pero no logró ser convincente.

-Sé que es aburrido, no te preocupes. Al menos es una buena forma de ganarse la vida. – Los anchos hombros de Sanada se encogieron restando importancia al tono de voz de Yukimura, que en ese momento se reprendía en silencio por su actitud. Sentía con culpa como cada vez que habría la boca, era como para insultar a su antiguo colega.

-En serio que no era mi intención decir eso. –Se disculpó. Sanada negó con la cabeza, mostrándose tan comprensivo como antaño, o al menos, con todo lo comprensivo que se portó con él desde hacía mucho.

-Quería contarte de mi vida, pero me doy cuenta que no hay mucho que decir. –comentó Sanada, dando el ultimo bocado a su lasaña. –Soy administrador, como ya te lo dije, y paso todo mi día en la oficina. Cuando salgo voy a casa de mis padres para recoger a Hanako y de ahí vamos a casa. Los domingos normalmente voy a casa de mis padres para comer, o llevo a Hanako a pasear.

-No veo que te guste lo que haces. O al menos no te muestras interesando en ello. –Se aventuró Yukimura, dando un sorbo -¿Sigues jugando Tennis? –Lamentablemente, a su mente no llegó otro tema en el que pudieran concordar. Se sintió algo patético.

-No, lo he dejado, aunque aún me gusta. Lo que sigo practicando es el Kendo. Voy tres veces por semana a entrenar al dojo de mi padre, con mi hermano.

-En otras palabras, aún llevas una vida saludable.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero a veces no hay ni tiempo para eso. Afortunadamente, mi madre me ayuda con Hanako, si no fuera así, estaría perdido.

-Tienes una vida complicada.

-Algo. Sólo un poco- Genichirou recogió los trastes en los que comió, levantando después los de Yukimura, quien ya había acabado. –Déjame lavar los trastes como parte de mi cooperación para la cena.

Seiichi iba a decir que no era necesario, pues él pagaría el desayuno de mañana, como había dicho hacía un par de horas, pero se quedó callado, por un momento temió hablar y decir algo que ofendiera a Sanada, como había estado pasando durante toda la cena, así que le dejó hacer a su entero dominio y disposición. Lamentablemente, su curiosidad le obligó a abrir la boca nuevamente – ¿Porqué usas tus zapatos de vestir con esa ropa? Se ve gracioso el contraste que hacen con tus pants.

Sanada miró hacia sus pies, aún con los trastes en las manos, en verdad se veían rarísimo aquel costoso calzado junto con esa ropa tan informal. Se sonrió un momento – No traigo pantuflas en la maleta, normalmente esas te las regalan en el hotel, pero como no preví no ir a uno, no empaque nada. -Depositó los trastes en el fregadero mientras Yukimura se levantaba y le veía por la barra de la cocina, para continuar con la conversación – De hecho, no tengo más que un par de cambios de ropa nada más. No me quedaré en Kyoto mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, todo indica que soy un pésimo anfitrión –se rió Yukimura de sí mismo.

-De hecho, eres un pésimo anfitrión. –Reconoció Sanada con un aire completamente serio. Esas palabras rompieron algo dentro del tenista – Pero…- la pausa se hizo larga, y se quebró con una enorme sonrisa por parte del frió hombre de negocios -…me alegro de ser tu invitado.

Yukimura sonrió un momento, como hacía años no lo hacía y, saltando por sobre la barra de la cocina, se dirigió a la alacena donde guardaba los delantales. Sacó dos entregándole uno a Genichirou – Vamos. Tú los lavas y yo los seco.- Sanada aceptó de buena gana, y Seiichi jamás le dijo que su cocina contaba con un lavavajillas.

…

En la mañana cuando se hubo levantado, le dolía en demasía el abdomen. Aunque realmente se alegraba de ello. Tal vez había echado a perder la cena con sus comentarios o el tono en el que los hacía, abofeteando en la cara una y otra vez a su viejo amigo, pero lavar los trastes con él fue la redención perfecta para sus culpas. No hablaron mucho, de hecho, las palabras no eran tan necesarias, sólo fue cuestión de reírse, mojarse y romper el par de platos en el que disfrutaron de la ensalada, cosa de la que no se arrepentía.

Hacía años que no se reía así, y mucho menos en los que se sentía como un verdadero chiquillo de catorce años jugando con la manguera. Después del relajo que hubieron hecho en la cocina y de dejarla desordenada para acomodarla en la mañana, sentía como un trago agradable de vino en la boca.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza para que el sol no le iluminara la cara y le quemara las retinas. No quería levantarse. Deseaba seguir durmiendo hasta medio día, ser perezoso y dejar a Sanada esperando para desayunar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y lamentó el error cuando la luz le quemó las retinas, pero no se lamentó de eso. Había olvidado a Sanada. Se levantó de golpe y se encaminó hacia el cuarto del hombre, quien, a su sorpresa, no se encontraba en cama ¿Qué hora era?

Caminó entonces calmadamente con rumbo a la sala. Ahí estaba. Acostado a sus anchas sobre el sillón, luciendo sus encantadores pies descalzos que sobresalían del mueble. La televisión estaba encendida, pero el estaba dormido, agregando también los extraño que se veía con esa pijama vieja que le había prestado tras haber mojado la ropa cómoda que tenía puesta la noche anterior. Que al igual que el sillón (que era corto para Sanada), esta también le quedaba chica. Las mangas de piernas y brazos terminaban antes que los miembros de Genichirou, dejando ver un último tamo de pantorrilla y tobillos, además de que se casi le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo (y eso que a él siempre le quedó larga y floja).

Se acercó para despertarle, arrepintiéndose de ello cuando miró de cerca su rostro. El cabello enmarañado se le amontonaba alrededor de la cara, y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente de forma lenta, sus facciones tranquilas y relajadas le dieron la sensación de que aquel instante de paz era un verdadero tesoro para el pelinegro. Algo, tal vez, más invaluable que el oro o el petróleo, algo como un placer del que no podía darse lujo.

Le dejó tranquilo entonces. De todas maneras no tenía prisas por desayunar. Se retiró hacia la cocina con pasos silencioso, ladeando el rostro para comprobar que no había despertado a Genichirou.

Al llegar ahí comprobó asombrado como todo estaba no sólo limpio, sino reluciente. Las cosas ocupaban sus respectivos estantes, los delantales limpios y tendidos en el cuarto de lavado, el piso seco y sin rastros de los extintos platos que se habían quebrado ahí. Y en la barra, con el fantasma de un último vapor que emergía débilmente, una taza de café tibia, escrita con perfecta (y envidiable) caligrafía en una pequeña hoja de notas pegables amarilla un confortante _"Buenos Días"_

Yukimura sostuvo la taza con ambas manos y aspiró fuertemente oliendo la infusión. Con una sonrisa que no se desvaneció, dio un sorbo.

No se terminó el café. En lugar de tomarlo ahí, caminó de vuelta a la sala y sentándose en el piso con las piernas encogidas hacia su pecho, se recargó en el sillón en el que Sanada dormitaba, tomándose el regalo a tragos pequeños para que durara más, apoyando la taza a su lado cuando esta estuvo vacía y durmiéndose en esa posición casi inmediatamente.

…

Por aquello de las 10:30 de la mañana, ambos se encontraban espabilados y esperando que alguna de las meseras se acercara a pedir su orden, y dejaran de pelearse entre sí para ver quien lo haría.

No había porque culparlas. Cualquiera pelearía por atender a dos apuesto hombres jóvenes vestidos de manera casual que llegan juntos a sentarse en la mesa más tranquila de un agradable restaurante de aire familiar. ¿Quién esperaría algo como ello, cuando normalmente sólo lo visitan matrimonios cargados de niños fastidiosos y bebés llorones?

-Anooo…- Una de las jóvenes meseras se acercó a ellos, su bandeja, que normalmente llevaría pegado a su estomago, bajo sus brazos, le cubría parcialmente la cara. -¿Qué desean ordenar? –dijo con una voz débil.

Las palabras habían salido in entendibles, por la falta de modulación al pronunciarlas, pero Yukimura supuso que era obvio lo que había intentado decir.

-Bien…queremos desayunar…-miró a su alrededor en la mesa, viendo sólo el pequeñísimo menú de las promociones del mes.- ¿No tienes un menú más completo? – sonrió haciendo atrás un molesto mechón de cabello, cosa que Sanada notó como un mal habitó.

La bandeja cayó al piso, y la muchacha comenzó a mover la boca sin articular palabra alguna. Genichirou quiso reírse, pero se mantuvo con su semblante gélido recordando a las carpas que se ahogaban fuera del agua. Se levantó de la silla, recogió la charola e intentó entregársela a la muchacha que aún permanecía roja mirándoles, sin tomar el objeto o articular palabra.

-Aquí tienen, señores.- otra de las meseras se acercó ofreciéndoles un menú a cada quien.-En un momento tomaré su orden –Su sonrisa fue tan amplia como recordaban era la de Niou durante alguna de sus travesuras, haciendo una reverencia se fue empujando a la indecisa chiquilla que no atinaba a recordar como es que se movían los pies.

-¿Siempre que vienes es así?

-No vengo muy seguido. Casi siempre me hago el desayuno yo mismo o simplemente no desayuno.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Deberías tenerlo más en cuenta si eres deportista.

-¿Tú desayunas adecuadamente?

Genichirou frunció el ceño antes de responder –No he desayunado casi nada desde que Madoka murió.

Yukimura levantó una ceja a la mención de la mujer _"Así que se llamaba Madoka" _– pensó, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, la mesera regresó vistiendo una falda aún más corta.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? –La sonrisa que les dedicó, fuera de la complacencia establecida hacia un cliente, era de una asquerosa coquetería desvergonzada.

-Sí. Quiero una orden de Hot Cakes, jugo de naranja y un café americano. – Habiendo terminado su pedido, Sanada colocó su menú sobre la mesa. Yukimura hizo lo mismo sin siguiera haber mirado la carpeta.

-Pediré lo mismo. Gracias.

-En un momento traeré su orden.- La chica se inclinó cortésmente, Seiichi podría jurar haber visto como su falda se levantaba, notó un atisbo de encaje azul cubrir parcialmente el espacio entre sus piernas. Luego se retiró meneando la cadera de manera exagerada, haciendo que, con los movimientos ondulantes, los pliegues de la falda volvieran a elevarse, asegurándole al tenista que su visión no fallaba ni sufría de daltonismo. Eran bragas de color azul.

-¿Has visto eso? –El tono escandalizado con el que Sanada reaccionó no se reflejó en sus facciones, que sólo mostraron un cambio mínimo. – Estas niñas de hoy en día son unas desvergonzadas

Yukimura se echó a reír de buena gana. Su limpia carcajada se escuchó por todo el local como si esta hiciera eco, resonando más duramente en los oídos del Kendoka.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Hablas como un viejo. –Yukimura calmó su risa un poco para poder conversar – Y recuerdo que hace unos cuantos años tú, Renji y yo hacíamos casi lo que fuera para poder ver las bragas de las chicas o a través de su ropa ¿Olvidaste ya esa vez que robaste esa pataleta a Kasumi? No sé que te habrá dicho Niou, pero fue tu trofeo durante un buen tiempo.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta precisamente orgulloso –se quejó el pelinegro, Yukimura colocó un brazo sobre la mesa, para poder impulsarse y picarle la mejilla izquierda a Sanada.

-Fueron buenos tiempos. Así que recuérdalos con deleite. ¿Qué pasó después con la prenda?

-La quemé cuando me no sentí lo suficientemente enfermo como para seguir conservándola.

Una sonrisa gatuna se mostró en el rostro de Yukimura y el de Sanada se cubrió de un adorable color carmín.

…

Recordaba perfectamente eso. Había ocurrido durante un campamento mixto de la escuela, y, entre los alardes, las bromas y las anécdotas, había salido el comentario de que Genichirou era un perfecto y santurrón puritano. Él no se sintió ofendido de momento. Siquiera recordaba que significaban las palabras de santurrón y puritano.

La verdadera espina que le había dolido a Sanada, fue a Yukimura picándole las costillas con el codo y riéndose de él como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Por ello, cuando Niou le arrastró lejos de la cabaña para proponerle el robar la prenda, no se opuso. Sería como un reto personal que lo haría ser como los demás según las palabras de Masaharu, y que él no se molestó en dudar.

Claro que había sido un problemático hurto.

No era como ir y tomar las cosas e irse, todo esto tenía su chiste y la mayor de las gracias consistía el esperar el momento indicado. Uno perfecto donde nadie lo viera ni entrar ni salir, y mucho menos hurgar en las maletas.

La proeza le había tomado tres días y medios. Siempre había alguien o rondaba alguien. Siempre se escuchaba un ruido afuera cuando él ya estaba adentro y el escapar por donde pudiera se convertía en prioridad.

Afortunadamente su meta fue alcanzada cuando todos fueron a nadar y el se excusó diciendo que iba a ponerse el traje de baño. Para entonces, había intentando varias veces el robo, que había memorizado la habitación y las rutas de escape. Por ello entrar a la habitación fue relativamente fácil, acercarse a una maleta lo fue aún más, desgraciadamente, una vez con la prenda entre sus manos, un quejido leve se escuchó y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Su única reacción fue echarse pecho tierra y rodar rápidamente debajo de una cama.

Las astillas en el piso se le clavaron en la piel y su respiración se vio agitada, más se obligó a silenciarla, reteniendo cada sorbo que le daba al aire como un preciado tesoro, aún más valioso que el que entre sus manos se arrugaba.

Una chica en bikini entró a la habitación echando pestes. Sólo pudo ver su cara cuando estuvo en la puerta, pues en cuanto avanzó hacia la cama donde el estaba, lo único que terminó viendo fue de sus pies a las pantorrillas. Sonrió. Tenía unas piernas preciosas.

Se perdió en ese pensamiento hasta que sintió el peso de ese delicado cuerpo caer sobre la cama, luego más quejas de las que sólo entendió palabras como _"menstruación" "Odio" _ y _"mujer" _ lo demás eran balbuceos sin sentido.

El cuerpo abandonó la cama y caminó a un lado, el sonido se volvió de pisadas, el cierre de la maleta y algo como una bolsa plástica. Los pies se volvieron al lugar original, y antes de que pudiera saber nada, la parte baja de un traje de bañó cayó al piso, humedeciéndolo un poco. La delicada mano de la chica lo recogió al instante, después cayó otra cosa. Un pequeño cilindro envuelto en una bolsa colorida que giró hacia él.

Su respiración se congeló aún más, sus ojos se dilataron y sintió su pulso aumentar al menos al doble. La mano delicada se dejó ver nuevamente, y el cuerpo completo, inclinado de lado, se hincó junto a la cama.

Sanada cerró los ojos con fuerza, resignado a ser atrapado, expuesto y luego ser catalogado como un pervertido, más eso nunca ocurrió, así como se hincó, se levantó con el tubo entre sus manos sin haberle descubierto. Genichirou tomó por hecho que lo había encontrado al primer tanteo sin necesidad de asomar bajó la cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como un chico afortunado.

Lo demás fue cosa de un minuto. La chica se quejó entonces de la incomodidad de los tampones y salió de la habitación. Minutos después Sanada hizo lo mismo.

Esa noche los chicos vitorearon en la cabaña ondeando una bandera de encaje. Y está pasó por cada una de las narices que se encontraban en la habitación.

El legado perduró hasta su graduación en la secundaria.

…

-¡Hey! –unos dedos chasquearon frente a su rostro.

Yukimura le veía intrigado, y los hot cakes humeaban en la mesa.

-Lo siento. Me perdí.

-Lo noté. No importa, desayunemos y salgamos por ahí.

-Hai.

Sanada suspiró, miró a Yukimura comer y sonrió viéndole. Era agradale estar en compañía suya.

-¿Qué miras? –las mejillas de Seiichi se tiñeron de rosa notando la mirada de Sanada.

-Aún comes como un niño. Limpia el contorno de tu boca.

Uno de los paquétitos de mantequilla voló hacia Sanada. Afortunadamente el proyectil estaba cerrado, de haber sido así, su saco azul marino tendría una horrenda mancha amarilla incombinable. –Calla. –murmuró Yukimura con una servilleta cubriéndole el mentón.

-Niño.-sonrió el administrador al dar un sorbo a su café, vertió miel en sus Hot Cakes y con parsimonia partió un pedazo, su espalda recata en todo momento. Desde el inicio de su desayuno hasta el final de este, charlando de vez en cuando después de masticar todo con calma.

Yukimura le miró calladamente más de una vez, preguntándose en cada una de esas ocasiones como es que se vería ese recatado Sanada comiéndose una hamburguesa, y todas esas veces se prometió que tendría que llevarlo a comer alguna.

-¿Has terminado?

Sanada le miraba mientras toma jugo sin despegar sus labios hasta haberlo terminado todo. Seiichi hizo lo mismo con su jugo y asentar su vaso a un lado, sonriéndole al peligro.

-Hai.

-Bien.-Genichirou levantó un brazo para que la mesera que los atendía les viera. Ésta los vio y se arregló el cabello.

-Espera, Sanada.- el mencionado se volvió hacia Yukimura, quien sin darle tiempo a nada, se impulsó al frente en la mesa, servilleta en mano, para limpiar sobre sus labios donde una franja naranja amarillenta se habría formado a razón del jugo. Le sonrió dulcemente como una evidente burla. –Aún comes cómo un niño.

El gruñido de protesta se interrumpió cuando la chica asentó la carpeta con la cuenta, y, guiñando un ojo, colocó discretamente una servilleta bajo de la misma, les guiñó un ojo y se retiró meneando la cadera como si fuera el casco de un barco, mostrando el mismo espectáculo que hacía un rato.

-Mmmmh… -Yukimura miró discretamente a la chica que se iba – Nos tocó espectáculo antes y después del desayuno. Tal vez vuelva algún día.

Su acompañante giró los ojos con ironía mientras tomaba la carpeta de la cuenta. A su vista quedo expuesta la servilleta que la mesera había dejado. Había un nombre, un número telefónico y un horario en él, pero no pudo leer bien nada concreto, pues Seiichi tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sanada no dijo nada. Se levantó dejando un billete bajo sobre el cenicero, después se dirigió a la salida del restaurante para pagar la cuenta en el mostrado junto a la puerta. Seiichi miró el billete y luego le siguió.

Ya afuera, mientras Yukimura sacaba las llaves del auto, le preguntó el por qué dejó una propina tan grande a una simple mesera. No cualquiera deja veinte dólares como si nada.

Genichirou no contestó hasta que se hubieron internado en las pintorescas calles de Kyoto en un medio día común.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que nos dio no sólo un buen espectáculo, sino también un tema de conversación.

La risa del tenista llenó el interior del auto, y Sanada lo sitió tan fresco como el aire acondicionado de tal, en ese día extremadamente caluroso y húmedo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Les agradezco mucho el que leyeran el segundo capitulo de este fic. Me siento realmente complacida y en deuda con ustedes por hacer caso a mis delirios.

Antes que nada y de que bateen estas notas de autor, les comentaré un poco de la historia.

Para empezar, Me disculpo un poco por los posibles momentos **OCC** que puedan tener los personajes, pero unas cuantas cosas que debo tener en cuenta para basarme en cambiar un poco sus personalidades. Ya son adultos, cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades, y si he puesto a Yukimura como una persona algo…er…pervertida, debemos tomar en cuenta de que es Soltero, guapo y que gusta de disfrutar la vida como tal, a pesar de su desgaste en temas fuera de su propio entorno. Sanada, al ser padre de familia, ya se ha mostrado maduro en situaciones y pudoroso en otras (aunque siempre ha sido así).

La situación que viven es diferente a como vivieron en la secundaria, durante la serie. Además de que intento mostrar por pedazos su forma de vivir su adolescencia, tal como yo la viví (no es cierto xD). Tendrán inquietudes, descubrimientos y sobre todo, hormonas, tal como todos los chicos que pasaron por esa edad.

No recuerdo que más ia a poner, en fin.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron review (**FalseMoon, Nakuru Tsukishiro, Keru-Chan-Sempai, Umi Minamino y Clow Reed1**) las adoro, y lamento no poder responder ahora su reviews de una manera personalizada, pero realmente las aprecio.

Gracias también a las que pusieron en ALERT los capítulos de este fic.

Por cierto, este capitulo está dedicado a **FalseMoon**, por darme el nombre para el capitulo y por ser ella.

Te quiere mucho tu psicóloga favorita.


End file.
